Here's to the Future
by Lady Weather
Summary: Augustine, Lysandre & Serena contemplate their lives up till the present. It's been 3 years since Serena saved Kalos, and created some unbreakable bonds with the two geniuses. Augustine notices too much, Serena too little, and Lysandre holds a secret in his heart. Here's to the future and relationships that unfold! Eventually LacewoodShipping & KingsRockShipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow FanFiction users! This will be my first FanFiction, and hopefully not my last. (Although I'm quite the gal to NOT follow deadlines and can go months without updating/realizing I've ignored my plots. Haha!) As this is the first, my writing skills will most likely not be up to par with popular Authors as well as veteran writers. So I please ask for any help that you, as readers have to offer me! Whether it be criticism or help I'd appreciate any help from you all. Except flames. :(**

**This will eventually become LacewoodShipping and KingsRockShipping. One or the other, I've yet to decide! Which is also why I changed up the ages a tad. I hope it's not too confusing for any of you! It made a lot more sense in my mind. Haha!**

Pokémon and Characters © Nintendo

**On to the story, shall we?**

* * *

A certain Pokémon professor sat bored on a hot summer day in Kalos. It had been 3 years since Lysandre attempted to wiped out life to create a 'perfect' world. Of course, Augustine had tried to reason with the man, explaining that his ideals were simply misguided by those who had formerly betrayed him.

_'There's still beauty in this world, Lysandre! Look around! The trees and how the crisp breeze blows their leaves! The glittering water! There's new life! New opportunities, we just need to look." Augustine said gesturing to their surroundings Kalos' famed Rivière Walk._

_'I'm tired of looking for something when it refuses to show itself to me. I have only suffered in this world from its tainted and imperfect beings, Augustine. But do not worry; you are one who I plan to save. Your knowledge will be worthy in the new world." Lysandre replied simply as he watched his friend settle his arms to his sides in defeat._

_ 'Lysandre, what must I do for you to see that life is still worth living?'_

_ 'You make it sound as if I am committing suicide.' Lysandre snorts. 'I'm only cleaning this world of impurities.'_

Augustine grunts as he reminisces on that conversation. It had not been clearly pleasant, but he did have a peek into Lysandre's complex mind. How much had the man actually suffered? Sycamore had known him a majority of his life, meeting in a small café in Lumiose where they had shared a shine towards Pokémon. It was so long ago, maybe 14 years? When he was but 16 and Lysandre 17. They were young, refreshing and still clueless to much of the harshness of the world.

Leaning back in his swivel chair Augustine huffed and looked out of his window towards Parterre Way. He remembers when he first met the small girl who would be the one to save Lysandre from his suffering and correct the errors of his ways. She was a brave heart, facing life head-on and laughed at her own mistakes. Maybe that's just what it was that Lysandre was looking for? Advice and counsel not from an old friend, but a new soul who knew nothing of the world, and still saw good without having to look deeply.

Augustine thought back to Serena, her blue eyes glimmering in hope of her new Pokémon, blonde hair long and wavy as she tussled with her Froakie. Laughing as it licked her and ran away, Serena trailing close behind. Her youthful vigor creating a spark of endearment in Augustine's heart, he once was like Serena, excited and peppy. Most trainers were excited about their adventure starting, but none had as much excitement and enthusiasm as her, of course she has started a bit late, at the age of 18. Her mother famed Rhyhorn racer Grace busy travelling around the world to different regions to race. So when her mother had finally retired, and Serena given the chance to start on her adventure there was no doubt she would have been excited.

Serena was not alone in her journey; she was accompanied by a couple of teenagers around her age. Her companions serving as moral support for her late adventure, each teaching her something new and fun to add to her growing repertoire of skills. Her party of Pokémon slowly grew too.

A small feeble Fletchling she rescued who was now a tall, proud Talonflame.

An Eevee who was released into the wild after losing one too many battles, Serena had graciously taken him in and raised him to be a strong Espeon.

Skiddo, who is now a brave Gogoat travelling with his trainer riding on his back.

A tiny Dedenne who packed more of a punch than Pokémon twice its size and was so swift that you could hardly tell where the little thing was.

Sliggoo who evolved during a rainy day in autumn into the hug-loving Goodra that was so friendly Serena barely knew what to do with it during battles.

And lastly, the Froakie whom she received at the beginning of her journey evolved into the strong Greninja that headed her team as the first slot in her belt.

Anyone could tell that Serena loved her Pokémon dearly; with the way she looked at them the same as when she had started her journey to the fervor she spoke with when referring to them. Her love so contagious that those around her began looking at their Pokémon in a different way, a way that gave Lysandre doubts about his plans.

Serena was the one to question Lysandre's beliefs on a whole new level four years ago; Augustine had been there for most of the conversation. His old friend flustered and frustrated with the pestering youth.

_'I can see why you want to make the world perfect, but…' Serena trailed off, holding her cup of tea to her lips in the café they had walked into for a small chat her Eevee sleeping in her lap._

_'People are disgusting; they only want and never give. What about the Pokémon who are released for being weak or those who are abused and beaten? No one sees the wrongs humans have done, as well as Pokémon.' Lysandre huffed at the girl who questioned his motives._

_'Well, not everyone is perfect. Even you. I-I mean… There will always be mistakes but that doesn't mean that everyone is bad. Your goal may be bad, to me at least, but as a person you aren't so bad. We're having tea right now, aren't we?' Serena put down her cup of tea and turned to Augustine. 'I don't particularly think Professor Sycamore is bad either. He's helping people and doing the best he can to further knowledge of Pokémon evolution. Even the café owner, he makes people feel better with his coffees, biscuits and teas. Just because it's not something big or major, doesn't mean it's not a good thing. My mom always told me the little thing's count.'_

_Augustine's companion had no response to Serena's explanation._

_'Well, I guess you could take Eevee as an example, that girl in Anistar city who reads memories says that he was abandoned for being weak. But, as you can see… Eevee is no weakling! All they could have done was improve on his good points and encourage him to let out his full potential. And, I guess I'd have to say I'm actually thankful for them abandoning him. I know that sounds wrong, but then I would have never met him, would I?' Eevee had awoken hearing his name and nuzzled his trainer's arm lovingly._

_'Still they should not have abandoned him.' Lysandre countered._

_'Yeah, I know. It's sad when you think about it. Trainers abandoning Pokémon because they aren't powerful enough for them or some other sh*t, but you also have to consider the trainers who love their Pokémon and would do anything for them. For every bad there has to be a good.' Serena smiled gently at her yawning Eevee._

_'Hmph, you're a very strange one, Serena.' Lysandre huffed._

_'I tend to get that a lot.' Serena chuckled._

Augustine had watched the debate between the two very different individuals. Their beliefs clashing and melting into one whole pot of what was good and bad. But, he had to commend Serena for her knowledge at her age and her kindness towards Lysandre when her companions either stood in awe at him the creator of the Holo Caster or despised him after learning his plans for Kalos. Such a young girl giving such sage-like words to a man 8 years her senior, and being considerate of his opinions as well? Unheard of.

She was the one to bring Lysandre out of the darkness in his heart and show him the light of the world. And reveal to the world that the greater threat was Lysandre's scientist, Xerosic who activated the ultimate weapon though Serena had picked the right button and Lysandre had promised to cancel his plans if she was correct. Many suspected Lysandre, but Serena stood by him in the year following Team Flare's defeat and rehabilitated him into loving the world again ignoring the hating looks of Kalosians and rush of paparazzi as she beat the Elite Four and Champion in the same year.

Augustine noticed the small changes in Lysandre's behavior, he smiled a little more, the tight lines on his face softened and he spoke a tad more casual than before. Things especially changed when Serena had given him an Eevee egg to take care of, she'd left her Espeon in the Day-Care when he met a fellow Eeveelution and fallen in love. Serena had gone back to meet the other trainer who had taken the other egg that the pair had laid, and arranged some time when they'd let the two meet and play. Lysandre had taken such care with the egg, carrying it wherever he went and constantly made sure it was in top condition. A month or two later a timid little Eevee had hatched from the egg, instantly clinging to the large man.

Lysandre had changed even more after that little Eevee hatched, it bringing such innocence and joy to him that he'd even gone to Augustine to tell him of his newfound life and how he didn't know how lost and wrong he was. That Serena had cleared up a fog in his mind and helped him to organize his life; the Eevee showing him that new life is truly innocent and restoring his hope. Augustine was impressed with his friend's turn about; albeit jealous that it was Serena who was able to bring out such change in the man who he thought was once an immovable stone.

Speaking of Serena, after her defeat of the Elite Four and Diantha becoming the rightful Champion of Kalos she handed a sort of "Temporary Champion" title to Diantha who was happy enough to allow the youngling to continue her travels around the region while she stood in as a replacement. Serena had become a new icon for Kalos' youth, a symbol for hope and love, similar to Diantha who stood as a graceful leader. However, Augustine as well as others would say that Serena held more grace than Diantha, being able to calm a rampaging Tauros, hold a strong presence without saying one word, and simple melting heart with a smile. Serena was truly loved by the Kalos region, no matter how much one questioned and hated her actions for helping the man who tried to wipe out Kalos, they respected her and ultimately changed their opinions once they say the changed man Lysandre had become.

Although that was 2 years ago, and Augustine now only saw Serena maybe once every 2 months. He was immersed in his research and Serena was busy challenging a foreign region's league, Lysandre ultimately taking up residence in Lumiose in a small complex away from the bustling streets that attracted tourists and Kalosians alike. The two older men would have tea and coffee often, chatting about Pokémon and recent happenings. Sometimes when Serena was not busy she's join them, permitting she was in the region. By now she was at least 23 years old, still youthful and peppy as when she was 18, although wiser and more mature.

Augustine sighed as he turned back to his desk looking over the documents scattered over the surface. How time flew by, he was now 30 and Lysandre 31 years old. He didn't particularly feel old, he still held the wonder while researching Pokémon and Evolution, but he did have to think that only 5 years ago he helped Serena start her journey and ultimately save Kalos.

Chuckling he sorted a few files before getting up and cracking his back, it was late. Maybe 8 pm and he was getting a tad hungry, perhaps he'd work up the appetite and walk across town for a galette? He was up for that, and he could visit Lysandre using the promise of food to speak with the man, his condo not too far from the popular stand. Picking up his Holo Caster and calling Lysandre, Augustine walked towards the elevator pushing the button. After a few rings Lysandre picked up, a faint outline of Umbreon in the background.

"What is it, Augustine?" Lysandre asked curiously. "I was about to give Umbreon some PokéFood."

Snickering, Augustine answered as he entered the elevator. "I was wondering about food actually, I was thinking of picking up some galettes. Since your condo was near would it be okay to come over?"

Lysandre visibly thought about Augustine's offer, "Yeah, sure. I forgot to eat lunch, so something to eat would be nice."

"Lysandre, that's horrible! You shouldn't forget to eat otherwise you could get sick!" Augustine scolded, as he stepped out of the elevator. "Your health is important so you can take proper care of Umbreon."

"I already know that, you fool. I simply forgot." Scoffing, Lysandre turned and emptied a small bag of food for Umbreon. "I'm not so much a dimwit to not eat intentionally."

"Haha~ I was simply teasing you." Laughing Augustine opened the door of his lab and stepped out. "I'll be over in an hour tops, 'kay?"

"Fine. Goodbye, Augustine." Lysandre waved and hung up.

Augustine had to laugh at that, he was still a little rough but much better than the hard-arsed man he used to be. He'd debated taking a Gogoat to the stands location, but didn't quite want to spend the extra Poké for transportation. A taxi was no option either, costing much more than a Gogoat, so Augustine went with his first option, walking. However, what he saw waiting on the steps of his lab was unexpected.

"Serena?"

The slight woman jumped up, startled at the sudden call of her name. "O-Oh, Professor! The doors were closed so I didn't know if you were in or not."

"You waited out here? It must have been hot on the steps, dear."

"Not particularly, although it's getting a bit chilly at night, isn't it?" Serena tugged at her white jacket and smiled. "I just got back from Kanto, the league was amazing! It was such an wonderful experience."

"That's spectacular, Serena!" Augustine smiled back. "But, I'm heading out for some food now, then over to Lysandre's place. I'm sure he wouldn't mind a surprise visitor?"

"Oh!" Serena checked her watch. "It's about time for dinner isn't it? Haha, my body's still adjusting back to Kalos' time! I do hope Lysandre doesn't mind, Professor because believe me when I say I'm starving. I'm starving!"

"I'm sure he'd love it if you visited him, dear. Now shall we walk?" Augustine offered an arm to her.

* * *

The pair had walked down to the Northern Boulevard, bought a couple bags of galettes and departed towards Lysandre's complex. Serena had told Augustine of her travels in Kanto and how different it had been compared to Kalos. It was very peaceful there, apparently. Even with Team Rocket still popping up here and there, the Champion Red had taken them down, and quite shockingly led a similar life to Serena's. Although, he was quiet and not much of a people person, he cared deeply for his Pokémon.

Serena explained how she obtained a new partner in Kanto, a Vulpix, and how she obtained it. The Vulpix was apparently another abandoned Pokémon, although this time, its mother, a Ninetales right before Serena's eyes, left it. The mother had simply made the Vulpix sit under a tree with a few berries and left, at first Serena thought the mother would return until the Vulpix started to wail. She made camp a few yards away and stayed there waiting for the mother to return, three days had passed and the Vulpix had run out of berries. Serena had been cooking some stew when the Vulpix cautiously walked up to her, she offered it a bowl not making eye contact simply setting a bowl down and ate her own food. This had gained the trust of the Vulpix and that night it strayed a tad closer to her tent, if not for the warmth the fire provided for the cold spring nights. After a couple more days, the Vulpix climbed into Serena's tent to cuddle with her, whimpering and crying. She'd comforted the tiny fox and offered to take it with her the next day. Gladly the Vulpix agreed and that was how she'd obtained a new Pokémon.

Augustine asked her if she had this darling Pokémon with her now, and she replied 'Yes.' Her Espeon was spending some time in the Day-Care with his lover, and she had a space for the Vulpix in her party. She promised to introduce Augustine to her later that night. However, at the moment, they arrived at the complex and climbed the stairs to Lysandre's floor, knocked and waited for the tall man to answer.

"It took you long enough, Augustine. Mind you, Umbreon's finished eating already and I debated making my own dinn-" Lysandre ranted before noticing the small girl next to Augustine. "Serena, well this is certainly unexpected, but pleasant."

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion, Lysandre. I just got back from Kanto and wanted to talk with you and Professor." Serena pinked and rubbed the back of her head.

"No, no! It's no problem. Please come in, I warn that Umbreon has missed you dearly." Lysandre moved aside and the duo entered the condo.

They put the bags of food down on the dining table and stretched their arms. The walk had been a bit longer than they'd first anticipated. Serena was immediately tackled by a flash of black, making an 'ouf' sound she giggled as she snuggled into the soft fur of Lysandre's Umbreon.

"Yes, I missed you too, Umbreon!" Serena laughed.

"Aw, Umbreon did you not miss me?" Augustine faked a hurt face, and chuckled as the Pokémon jumped into his arms. "I knew you missed me!"

"How he can be so friendly, I do not know." Lysandre sighed. "He's so rambunctious…"

"Probably a trait from Eevee after he evolved, he was always so friendly. Especially after Goodra became part of the team. Haha!" Serena smiled.

"You're a perfect one, eh Umbreon?" Augustine murmured into the fur of the Pokémon who purred from the affection. "Well, your owner, Serena and I must get to dining on a feast worthy of kings, little one! And, don't give me that face, you've already eaten!"

Serena snickered at Augustine's actions and handed a smiling Lysandre a galette and tossed one towards the Professor. They'd bought a savory type of galette and a few Pecha flavored ones for dessert. Serena moaned at the pastry melting in her mouth, she'd missed Kalosian cuisine during her time away from the region. Nothing beat a freshly baked galette, especially after one camped out most days.

She missed her two companions, the only teen that had developed friendships with the two older men. Sure, her friends liked the Professor, and knew of Lysandre, but they didn't quite know them as well as Serena knew them. She was the only one who bothered to speak to them regularly, just as a person rather than a highly esteemed Professor or a Multi-Millionaire Genius. They must have appreciated her friendship having kept it for 5 going on 6 years, and having meetings time to time.

Sure she helped Professor Sycamore in completing the Pokédex, and further his Mega Evolution research, and brought Lysandre out of his slump. But she saw them no different than normal people, they were people she cared about and would help no matter what, but they weren't much more than that to her. Serena liked to keep it simple; as long as they treated her right and didn't abuse her friendship she was fine.

To Be Continued

* * *

**There goes the first chapter! Hopefully the next will be finished by the end of the month if not the beginning of next year! Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's that update I promised it's not as good as the first chapter, I admit. However… I don't want to introduce romance too soon. That would ruin the development of the feelings! And, in this chapter there's some development! **

Pokémon and Characters © Nintendo

**Please enjoy this chapter and review if you have the time! It would mean a lot to me. :D **

* * *

Serena loved everyone, and everyone loved her. She was a gentle girl, a sweet soul, Someone who people could confine in.

That was the girl Lysandre came to adore. Serena, the girl who destroyed his ultimate plans and replaced his hatred and rage with love and passion, emotion he had abandoned a long time ago.

She'd simply visit him and talk with him at first. Sometimes drag him out to eat and walk along the streets, though she knew it made him uncomfortable to be under the judging stares of Kalosians and tourists.

_'You need to get over it sooner or later, otherwise it'll never go away.' Serena huffed as she pet a Skiddo along Versant Road._

_'Everyone hates me and they have good reason to. Look at what I have done to the region, Serena. I do not know how you deal with me… Me and my troubled self, but maybe it's better to not associate with me.' Lysandre coughed._

_'People like to beat on the 'bad guys' and scapegoat them for all their problems. It's not quite your fault for things that happened with the ultimate weapon, I mean… You did promise to stop your plans if I picked the right button. It was Xerosic who activated the machine and tried to destroy Kalos in the end.' Serena glanced at Lysandre. 'I don't believe you're bad, truly I do. If you were evil, you would have activated that weapon without even giving me a choice.'_

_And Lysandre realized that Serena was right to some point. He hadn't needed to allow her to choose, it would ruin his goals… But he had. This made him choke with a gasped laughter, scaring the poor Skiddo off into the tall grass. _

_'Lysandre?' Serena's brow rose._

_'You really are a strange girl.' Lysandre chuckled and sighed._

_'Hey, I'm 20 now!' Serena huffed and smacked him on the arm._

_'Yes, yes you are.' He ruffled her hair and smiled._

That had been an innocent enough interaction. That was a conversation that became a catalyst to self-forgiveness. It was a conversation that would not be forgotten easily by either trainer for many years to come and engraved in the mind of Lysandre as a turning point.

Soon, Lysandre received an egg from Serena, an Eevee egg blessed from her own Pokémon and gifted to him. He was a hulking man, someone who knew nothing about egg-care, and someone who wanted nothing to do with handling the delicate object. He'd refused Serena at first, but looking into her eyes and seeing the absolute sureness of her decision, he reluctantly accepted the egg. (Along with a few supplies and care booklet.

He quickly learned about the little egg, what temperature to keep it at, how many times he had to clean it a week, and many other small things. It was simple, Lysandre thought, take care of the egg and it would hatch. But… The fact the egg would hatch one day terrified him. Sure he had Pokémon before, how else would he be considered a trainer? Nurturing a newborn Pokémon? Never.

The day came too soon for him; he woke up to the sound of cracking and jumped out of bed. His mind running possible outcomes of this Pokémon's birth, and this palms sweating as the egg beside him crackled open.

Then his heart sighed.

A tiny Eevee tumbled out of the egg, petite legs trembling under the creature as it tried to stand and take a look at Lysandre. His hands slowly rubbed the top of the Eevee's head as it mewled at him. He smiled.

He smiled a genuine smile.

The Eevee yawned and curled unto his lap and purred. Lysandre quickly grabbed his Holo Caster and dialed Serena's number.

"Do. You. Know. What. Time. It. Is?" Serena growled as a disheveled image of her appeared on the projected screen

"Serena! The egg hatched! I-I" Quickly looking at the built-in clock on his Holo Caster, his eyes bulged at the time. "It's 3am!"

"Glad you realized." Serena grumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "Show me the little cutie, will you?"

Lysandre nodded and tilted the screen down to Eevee, his eye curiously glowing at the girl's reflection. Serena smiled and spoke a few endearing words to the Pokémon that Lysandre was sure Eevee didn't understand yet but knew it was kind by the way Serena's eyes sparkled and the smile widened. Eevee mewled again.

Lysandre's heart jumped.

"I'll come over later today with some Pokéfood and some other supplies, do you need anything? I'll bring over some food too." Serena's hologram stretched.

"Maybe some milk? If that's okay." Lysandre thought.

"Yeah, sure. Now, you can't feed the little guy until 5. He needs to sleep first, and then you can feed him some chow mashed in warm water." Serena spoke. "I'm going back to sleep now. Bye Eevee and Lysandre."

"Goodbye."

Why was his heart thumping so much?

* * *

Serena wasn't kidding when she said that she'd be bringing over supplies. Lysandre was pretty sure she brought way too many training pads and a ridiculous amount of food. He'd fed the small Pokémon who was resting on his couch, he'd decided to not nickname the Eevee. Serena grinned at the Eevee who perked at her arrival and took a few steps toward her.

"Aw, you remember me, little guy? You are so adorable!" Serena put a hand out. "My name's Serena, you saw me on the Holo Caster. Pleased to meet you."

The Eevee flustered and ran behind Lysandre's leg. Apparently this Eevee was a bit shy. Picking it up, he coddled the small thing and smiled.

"You're great with Pokémon, you know. If you were a bad person, I'm sure Pokémon wouldn't like you as much as this little one does." Serena peeked over his shoulder at the Eevee who tucked itself into his elbow.

Lysandre had to admit that he fell in love with the Eevee as soon as he laid eyes on it. All doubts melted and it seemed to unlock a greater sense of love in him.

He wondered if Eevee was the only one he loved.

* * *

Serena started travelling soon after, and the times he'd see her became scarce some months and frequent others. He'd admitted that he was a changed man, that he'd needed her help in his time of need, and she delivered more than he'd ever imagine. Though she didn't need to help him at all.

Lysandre adjusted to his new life, his Eevee having evolved into an Umbreon after months of bonding and short trips around the region. He realized that Serena was right, if he acted to what Kalos had stereotyped him as and he convinced himself that he was mad and evil he would appear mad and evil. But, he wanted to prove them wrong, if not for his sake… For Serena's, she'd helped him and offered him strength.

Over time, Lysandre realized that he was much more attached to the girl than he thought. They'd frequently Holo Cast and hang out. But, he would always enjoy the times she'd spend more than one day playing with Umbreon and chatting with him. Serena was the gracious deity he'd come to rely on in the off day he'd feel that everyone hated him.

And, Lysandre realized that heart thumping was more than nervousness.

* * *

**Hopefully… I'll be able to pull another chapter out by the end of the year. That's my goal but… Not promises! I'd hate to break a promise if something came up unexpectedly, especially during this holiday season! Please enjoy your holidays, and this wintery month. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a jolt up inspiration a few days ago and had to act upon it before it left my uncreative brain. So here's the third chapter! **

Pokémon and Characters © Nintendo

**Please enjoy and review. (If possible.) **

* * *

Serena knew she wanted to be something great, ever since she was small. Her father inspired her to dream big and her mother inspired her to chase her dreams. So she did, and once she got that chance from Professor Sycamore she took it and never let go. Her Pokémon meant the world to her, each and every one of them a valuable partner. She appreciated their company on the lonely nights out on a route, to keep her warm and safe from Kalos' colder temperatures during the night and wild Pokémon roaming the area. She loved them and the people who helped her become the person she was today.

She'd grown up, far more than people thought, to Kalos she was still the young Champion, a 20 year old girl who had brought light to the man shrouded in darkness and aided Professor Sycamore in the completion of the National Pokédex. When in reality she was a 23-year-old woman who was wise beyond her years.

Serena currently sat in a small café in Kalos in the small town of Laverre sipping tea and eating a pastry. She'd been travelling of recent, never quite in one place or another. A nomad if you will. She'd change Kalos for sure, and people loved her and welcomed her into their houses. But where was the thrill in a region where young trainers wanted to battle her, and everyone wanted to adore her?

She needed a new adventure, somewhere to go where she could become nobody and challenge herself. So she went to Kanto, one of the first regions to implement the Pokédex. Sure she loved Kalos, but one needed a break sometimes, right?

So she'd gone and travelled in Kanto, the temperatures much colder than Kalos, and the nights when she needed her Talonflame became frequent. However, she absolutely loved it. It was like she was 18 again, her mind awake and fresh with the new Pokémon and challenges. Serena had decided to challenge the league shortly after arriving in the region and she'd loved the strength of the gym leaders.

Now, this Serena's personality might not be what most knew her as. But most were the people she'd lent a shoulder to, people who needed her. And rarely did Serena need someone to do the same for her, but everyone expected her to be strong and loving. A stereotype she couldn't get out of. She'd laughed at herself, who was to think she'd be stuck in a predicament similar to Lysandre's?

Serena sighed as she stepped of a plane from Kanto; she'd challenged the Elite Four and Champion. A champion who she found out was a trainer named Red, a boy around her age who had saved Kanto. He was quiet and soft-spoken but one look into his eyes showed Serena his passion for Pokémon and she instantly knew it wouldn't be a simple battle.

They spared for hours, Pokémon exhausted but still willing to fight for their trainers till the end. In the end, Red won against her Greninja by a hair's breadth. And before either of them could exchange words of congratulations they'd returned their Pokémon and ran for the Pokémon Center. When Nurse Joy took their Pokémon they'd exchange a laugh and their words of congratulations and thanks. Red was more like Serena than either of them thought.

Chuckling, Serena snapped back into reality and grabbed her bags from the conveyor belt and stepped out into the warm Kalos air. She'd have to take a bus to Vaniville with the amount of bags she was carrying. Waiting at the bus stop she recalled the first time she met Red.

It was on a mountain covered in snow, she's seen a lone trainer walk up to the peak and sit in the snow in little more than a shirt and jeans. Serena was worried and bolted after the youth.

_'Excuse me! But please wear a scarf or something, otherwise you'll be frozen to death!' She'd handed him her red scarf and coughed through her chapped lips._

_The boy just looked at her and then the scarf in her hand. He turned back to the snowy landscape and released a Pokémon, a Charizard. The Charizard curled around his trainer and breathed out warm air. Serena stood next to the boy, hand still extended._

_'As you can see, I'm fine. Charizard will help me… I've come many times before.' Red sighed._

_Serena lowered her hand and squatted next to the boy, releasing her Talonflame who wrapped his trainer in a warm and feathery embrace. 'It's quite chilly up here, why'd you come?'_

_Red sighed and took a sideways glance at the girl, her hands pressed to her cheeks and nose bright red. 'I enjoy thinking to myself.'_

_Serena scrunched her brow and looked towards the sky, flakes of snow falling gentle. 'Being alone is good I guess. But you at least have people you love, yeah? Those people would worry about you up here, what if you got hypothermia! I bet they'd be worried sick!'_

_Red coughed, 'I'm used to being alone…'_

_Serena looked at the black haired boy and nodded. 'Yeah, that's why I came here. Back in the region I came from… People started expecting too much of me, they made a version of me that wasn't really myself. I want to be able to live up to their expectations and not disappoint but when I need someone to talk to they all see it as some kind of big weakness. I try to be strong and there's just those moments when being strong isn't enough, you know?' Turning to Red, Serena weakly smiled. _

_Red simply closed his eyes and thought about what the girl had said. It was true, after becoming a Champion and practically saving Kanto from Team Rocket… Most people started to see him in a different light, not that he minded. However, when fans started to make expectations of him that he couldn't meet… That's when things started to go downhill. He couldn't help that he wasn't particularly social or friendly, it was not his style and it pained him to see kids run up to him expecting a hardcore sparkling hero figure to find he was a bland recluse of a boy._

_'I know.' Was Red's reply to the girl as they spent the rest of the day sitting in the snow being warmed by their beloved Pokémon._

* * *

Serena wasn't particularly surprised when Red told her he was the Champion of Kanto. She'd suspected he was someone important when people would come up to him whenever they'd run into each other and decided to hang out. The same would happen to her frequently in Kalos when she'd gone out with friends. Least to say, Red was very surprised when he found out her position as Champion of Kalos.

_'Why are you in Kanto?' She'd gotten used to his short speech and straightforwardness. Most likely a characteristic she was introduced to while becoming friends with Lysandre. _

_'I needed a break from Kalos, I was being overwhelmed with just things in general. I needed adventure, something to jumpstart my emotions into accepting who I am. It's the same reason I told you the first time we met.' She'd picked at her noodles with her chopsticks. This time they'd gone out for lunch at a small restaurant. _

_Red nodded, 'I understand. But remember, you still have responsibilities.' He coughed. 'By the way… It's rude to play with food.'_

_Serena immediately stopped fiddling with her noodles and huffed. 'I know about my responsibilities, I actually left my position to someone who is equally as strong as I am. I really think I tried to grow up to fast, people tell me I know more than someone my age should but is that really so?'_

Red had come to know a lot about the girl during the couple of months she'd travelled in Kanto. She'd appear as a strong and passionate individual to people, someone they can look up to and trust. But she'd needed someone to lean on when she herself faced problems too big for her to handle. And Red knew exactly where she was coming from. Starting his journey so young and being faced with Team Rocket, his life clearly in danger and risking it for the whole region was something no one his age should have had to deal with. He had to applaud Serena for keeping her cheer and vitality through her ordeals while he'd simply abandoned his youth and decided to man up and take charge of his new role.

He was not surprised when a few weeks later Serena strolled into his Champion room with her Greninja following faithfully behind. She was strong, and she held her Pokémon to the highest regard and treated them like family. He smiled as she called out her Gogoat and challenged him to a battle. It would be a battle he would never forget.

* * *

Serena chuckled and looked out the window of the bus she'd boarded to Vaniville. She was sure Red had helped her realize that she'd have to just deal with what people thought of her or change it. With the trees passing and the familiar Kalosian sky passing by, she was able to be genuinely content for the first time in months.

* * *

She was home, finally in her own bed, which was not particularly luxurious but compared to a sleeping bag on Route 4 in Kanto? It was absolute heaven! The sheets were washed and her mother was downstairs watching a local newscast. It was only 4 in the afternoon but she was content to lie in her bed and relax the rest of the day.

Serena rested her arms above her head and looked at the ceiling where she'd posted Pokémon League posters with Diantha years ago in hopes of becoming the Champion. And, look at where she was now? It was something she had to laugh at, who would have though a small town girl who started her journey at the age of 18 would save Kalos (with the help of her friends and many supporters) and become the Champion too? No one.

Her mind brushed over thoughts of Lysandre. She'd been there for the troubled man and helped him through what seemed like the toughest middle life crisis known to mankind. Many thought she was only in it to become more famous as the person who overthrew Lysandre and the one to bring him back up. Serena truly believed that Lysandre was not the evil man everyone thought him out to be. He'd helped her and given her a choice in deciding the fate of Kalos, debated with her and overall seemed confused about his own ideals. She wanted to help the man organize his life of misfortunes.

Chuckling she sat up in bed and stretched. It was about 6pm now and her mother had gone out with a few neighbors to eat. She was glad her mother had friends who would hang out with her, but that made Serena a tad jealous at the fact that her friends were still getting on in their journeys.

The journeys they'd all started together. An adventure that kept their hearts racing and eyes sparkling at winning a battle or catching a new Pokémon. Serena appreciated her friends as much as she loved her Pokémon and she was grateful to the Professor for giving her the chance to chase her dreams.

Professor Sycamore, the heartthrob scientist who almost every woman in Kalos drooled over at least once. Serena had to admit that she was also victim to the Professor's good looks and charming personality the second leading to their close friendship. He hadn't needed to give her a chance at becoming a trainer, he could have instead given that privilege to a student younger than her, but he'd seen a potential in her that offered to bloom into a blossom so great it would change the region forever. Serena snorted when she'd remembered a conversation she'd had with the Professor.

_A woman had hustled over to their table and exuberantly asked for an autograph from the Professor and a photo. Serena laughed under her breath at his flustered appearance at the twinkling eyes of admiration from the woman. He'd taken the pen and jotted in his loopy writing and gave a bright smile to the woman's camera._

_'I'm sorry that interrupted our conversation, Serena.' The Professor groaned as he took a bite of his sandwich. 'Normally, I don't receive very many fans.'_

_Snorting, Serena nipped at her crepe. 'No problem, Professor. But, I beg to differ about your amount of fans.'_

_'Oh?' He lifted an eyebrow at her suggestion. 'And why is that?'_

_'Have you not noticed the incredible amount of women staring at you with the hungry eyes of a Liepard?' She'd put down her crepe and gestured her hands like paws about to pounce. 'It's ridiculous!'_

_'Really? I've not noticed such a thing. Perhaps you're jealous, Serena?' The Professor smirked._

_'Wow. No I'm not, Professor. Don't get me wrong but you're not really my type.' Which was a little white lie at the time. To Serena's then 19-year-old mind, the Professor was totally a man some woman would want to snag. _

_'I'm just kidding, dear. By the way, how is that Pokédex coming along?'_

It was true; at one point in her journey she'd crushed on the professor enough to visit him frequently. Her hormones subsided as she slowly grew into adulthood and she'd developed a great friendship with the Professor. Her heart still beat fast when he'd shoot her a brilliant smile… sometimes. She was over her little romance, her love replaced with an admiration at the amount of dedication the Professor had put into his work.

Serena blinked at the time, it was now 7pm as she sat reminiscing about the past. Before she knew it, she'd set off towards Lumiose on her Talonflame and towards the Professor's lab.

They'd gone out for galettes and headed to Lysandre's home. She was excited to see Umbreon though she'd left his father at the daycare and instead brought along the darling Vulpix she'd picked up in Kanto. The visit was long, and before the trio knew it hours had passed as they spoke about recent happenings, updated Serena about Kalos news and listened to her recount her journey in the foreign region.

This is what they'd done many times before when they all had been too busy to talk. It was enjoyable, and though they were all tired being in the company of each other gave them strength to chat till the sky turned orange in the morning light.

* * *

It had been a week since Serena arrived back in Kalos, and she's garnered the attention of many reporters and Kalosians wondering about her disappearance to another region. Giving a simple explanation she'd told them that she'd needed a vacation. They'd been excited to know she'd added another Pokémon to her team, the Vulpix who didn't take too fondly of camera flashes and pushy questions.

Serena had been keeping in touch with Red, alerting him of her safe return home and how she'd have to get used to Kalos' heat again. He'd smirked at her through the Holo Caster and mentioned that her company was missed in Kanto, even toward his Charizard who deemed himself more antisocial than his trainer.

She had to admit, she missed Kanto the region became a sort of second home to Serena. The new friends she'd made were as dear to her as those in Kalos, and a week away from the region made her a little sad.

Red had mentioned that he planned to pull a "Serena" and visit Kalos in the next few months. Her stories enchanted him with the region's beautiful scenery and rare types of Pokémon, giving him an itch for adventure. The last thing Red had promised was to ensure Serena would be the first to know when he was travelling, and she in turn promised to show him around.

Serena was happy.

* * *

**I was so excited to write more! And when you're excited and brimming with ideas you either write them down or forget them in an abyss of constant thought. My hope is to continue on with my streak of writing madness and not hit a wall of writer's block. (I'm probably jinxing myself there.) **

**If you have the time, please review! Thank you very much!**

**If any of you are wondering why the heck I'm adding Red into the story… You'll find out at a later date. He has a special role, but don't worry! He won't be taking the place of our two heroes in the area of romance! Or, will he? **


End file.
